


You Can't Make Purple Without Red and Blue

by mmiles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bookworm Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance, But Not Really Unrequited, Clean freak Keith, Fluff and Angst, Hikes, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Piercings, Shy Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smut, Social Anxiety, Tattoos, They're both anime nerds, Top Keith, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Unrequited Love, Womanizer Lance, male pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiles/pseuds/mmiles
Summary: “So, I’ll be bringing someone home tonight, so uh -“Keith nods, ignoring the way his stomach drops and the stinging pang in his heart. He smiled at his roommate.“I’ll be gone before you leave,” Keith said quietly, already beginning to send a quick text to Shiro asking if he could spend the night.And of course Shiro agrees. Keith starts packing a bag while his roommate Lance gets ready for his date.The feeling in his chest still won’t go away. Not when he’s saying goodbye to Lance with a little hesitant have fun, not when his walking out of his apartment, towards his motorbike, down the road and when he reaches Shiro’s house.(“Will it ever stop hurting?” Keith had asked Shiro and Adam.The couple looks at each other before looking at the sad boy in front of him.No one said anything.)





	1. Cherry Red

“So, I’ll be bringing someone home tonight, so uh -“

Keith nods, ignoring the way his stomach drops and the stinging pang in his heart. He smiled at his roommate. 

“I’ll be gone before you leave,” Keith said quietly, already beginning to send a quick text to Shiro asking if he could spend the night. 

And of course Shiro agrees. Keith starts packing a bag while his roommate Lance gets ready for his date. 

The feeling in his chest still won’t go away. Not when he’s saying goodbye to Lance with a little hesitant have fun, not when his walking out of his apartment, towards his motorbike, down the road and when he reaches Shiro’s house. 

(“Will it ever stop hurting?” Keith had asked Shiro and Adam. 

The couple looks at each other before looking at the sad boy in front of him. 

No one said anything.) 

\- - - - - - 

Keith unlocks the door to his apartment the next morning and kicks his shoes off at the front. 

“Good morning! You must be Lance’s roommate” 

Keith jumps at the unfamiliar voice and looks towards the kitchen to see a girl with blonde hair, green hair, slim body with long legs leaning against the wall, smiling at him. 

‘Maybe that’s Lance’s type’ Keith thinks as he smiled back shyly at the good. 

“Uh yeah I am,” Keith responded, resisting the urge to nibble at his fingernails. 

The girl continues to stare at Keith with her dark green eyes as she sips from a mug. Keith smiles nervously at her as he fidgets in his spot, looking around the room to avoid eye contact with Lance’s fling. 

He suddenly feels very uncomfortable in his own home. 

The door opens to his and Lance’s room and the Cuban boy himself wonders out and stops in his tracks when he sees Keith’s nervous self. 

“Keith?” Lance asked, paying no attention to the girl sipping fro the mug.   
Keith smiled shyly at him and gave him a little wave as he shifts in his spot.

Lance was just about to say something when the girl he bought home skipped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling flirtatiously at him.

“Morning.” She purred. 

Even though she’s tall Lance still towered over her with his height at 6’0. The girl came up to his shoulders and Keith felt small. 

Lance gave the girl a smile before looking at his fidgety roommate in concern. But Keith just avoided his eyes, looking at the ground and biting at his fingernails. 

Keith debated if he should walk to his room or would that seem rude. What if he sat on the couch? But is that even okay to do?

“Uh okay,” Lance’s voice broke the silence as he suddenly figured out what was wrong with Keith. 

He was uncomfortable with having a stranger in his apartment and was currently a mess of anxiety and not knowing what he should do in his own home. 

“Eliza I think you should go home now,” Lance said the girl wrapped around him. 

The girl – Eliza – blinked up at him before she frowned, stepping back from him. 

“What?” She asked and Keith stared at the ground, feeling awkward. 

“You want me to go home? So what? That’s just it huh? You take me out to a nice restaurant bring me here to have sex and then you’re just going to kick me out?!” 

Kith bit his nails more. 

“Look I’m sorry, I had a great time last night but I’m really busy this morning, so you need to go.” 

It was a lie and Keith knew that. He knew Lance ha nothing going on and was just trying to get rid of her because of Keith. 

He felt awful but he was feeling too anxious to speak up and say that he can just leave and come back later. 

Eliza hummed before she kissed Lance’s cheek and smiled sweetly at him. “Okay, but you’ll call me later right?” 

Lance smirked back, “Of course.” 

‘No he won’t.’

Eliza giggled before she brushed past Keith and out the front door.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked, now standing in front of Keith and pulling his fingers away from his mouth. 

Keith looked up at him. “I’m sorry, I should’ve came back later, I-I didn’t mean – “ 

“Hey, Hey, It’s okay Keith,” Lance interrupted him and placed his warm palms on his pale cheeks. “This is your apartment too and you can come back whenever you want, so it’s okay you didn’t do anything wrong, okay?” 

Keith relaxed and nodded his head, smiling down at Lance. The Cuban boy smiled back and stepped back. “Do you want a coffee?” 

Keith opened his mouth before Lance interrupted him again. “Why am I asking, of course you want a coffee, you practically live off this stuff.”

Keith chuckled and followed Lance into the kitchen, now feeling much calmer than he was a couple minutes ago. 

He watched his roommate make his coffee with a soft smile on his face and a warm heart, the stinging pain not gone yet but Keith doesn’t about it as his heart warms more at Lance’s smile. 

\- - - - - - 

“We were never taught this, why is this in the exam?” Pidge stared at the piece of paper in front of him. 

Keith looked at the paper. “Actually we did, that was when you went away on holiday with your family.” 

Pidge groaned and hit his forehead on table. “Fuck my life.”

“Pidge,” Shiro scolded and Pidge waved him off ignoring his huff. 

“Cheer up Pidge, I’ll help you teach the exercise to you so you don’t fail that part,” Hunk suggested, rubbing his friends back. 

“Hunk I love you so much, I could cry,” Pidge hugged his friend as the big let out a quite laugh. 

Keith perched his glasses on top of his head ad rubbed his tired eyes. Exams were coming up in a couple weeks so him, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Adam, Allura and Romelle were all in the library studying. 

Everyone was tired and stressed, Keith was on his sixth cup of coffee, Pidge was about to rip his hair out, Lance stressed and complained to everyone about the dark circles he was getting. Everyone was a mess.   
The joys of University. 

“Keith,” Lance whined as he rested his head on his best friend’s shoulder. 

“Mhm?” Keith responded as he placed his glasses back on and read a passage from his book and typing down notes on his computer. 

“I’m tired,” Lance complained, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. 

“We’re all tired Lance, now study,” Keith replied, looking down at the Cuban boy. 

Lance pouted up at Keith before tucking his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. The black haired boy rolled his eyes and ran a hand through Lance’s hair, listening to his hum of appreciation. 

“Stop being gay nerds,” Pidge teased and Keith shoot him a glare but the spawn of satan simply smirked back. 

Lance flipped him the bird before he groaned and squeezed Keith tighter and pulling away to look back at his notes. 

Keith continued with his work, reading the text as he nibbled on his fingernails. 

“Allura, will you help me with this section?” Lance asked as he silently pulled Keith’s hand away from his mouth without looking at him. 

Sometimes it scared Keith at how much Lance knew him. 

Allura looked up from her work and peaked over at the section Lance was pointing at. She smiled and agreed, moving her chair next to him. 

Keith kept his eyes on his screen, biting his lip. 

(“I like Allura,” Lance had said one night. 

Keith swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Okay.”) 

Keith read his book as he ignored to two next to him giggling and Lance’s obnoxious flirting. 

He made eye contact with Shiro and Adam who gave him a sympathetic look. He swallowed and smiled back, a fake one, as he returned back to his work, the stinging pain back in his chest. 

“Thanks ‘Lura, you’re a doll,” Lance complimented. 

Allura giggled and Keith bit his nails. 

\- - - - -   
Keith sighed, his breath visible to the cold air coming out in smokey mist. He tucked his hands in the warmth of his jackets pocket. 

Lance had decided it would be a great idea for the two of them to go on a hike, said it was a good time to ‘bond,’ not like the two really need anymore bonding time together. 

But Keith is weak and a sucker for bonding time with his friends, especially with Lance. 

“Cheer up Keithy, you love going on hikes!” Lance wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist, bringing him into his warm body. 

Keith looked down at the Cuban boy and let out a grunt as he pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. 

Lance scrunched his nose up at the sight of death sticks as Keith pulled one out and stuck it in his mouth, placing the packet away and lighting the end of the cigarette. 

“When are you going to quit?” Lance asked, watching the taller male take a drag from his cigarette and pulling the smoke out, away from Lance’s face. 

Keith shrugged and placed the stick back in his mouth, letting the smoke fill his lungs before turning his head away and blowing it out. 

Lance sighed and looked around the area. There wasn’t many people area since because its freezing cold and it was about seven o’clock on a Sunday. 

But Lance knew how Keith got around crowds and whenever they went hiking they always went at a time where there weren’t many people. 

“I’ll quit one day,” Keith mumbled as he put out the finish cigarette with his boot. 

Lance watched him scraped it on the ground. “Promise?” 

Keith looked at Lance and wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders, Lance’s dark blue eyes meeting his blue/grey ones. 

“I promise.” 

Lance smiled up at him and wrapped both of his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling the taller boy into a hug and snuggling his face in his chest. 

Keith’s heart pounded in his chest and he was sure Lance could hear it or even feel it as he wrapped his arms around the Cuban boy. 

He looked up at the mountain and let out a sigh. “Let’s get this hike started.” 

Lance, with his head still on Keith’s chest, looked up at the tall mountain and let out a sigh as well. He pulled back from his best friend and grinned up at the half Japanese boy.  
“I’ll race you to the top,” Lance challenged and Keith narrowed his eyes at him. 

“You want to risk slipping and injuring yourself, it’s wet and you’re clumsy,” Keith replied, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. 

“Shut up! I’m not that clumsy!” Lance pouted and Keith let out a ‘mhm.’

“Are you just scared that I’ll beat you mullet head,” Lance smirked at Keith’s glare for him using the old nickname he gave him when they met in Year 5.

“You’re on,” Keith responded before bolting towards the mountain, laughing at Lance’s shouting. 

\- - - - - 

“I told you were going to get hurt, but you didn’t listen to me!” Keith fretted as he carried a injured and crying Lance back to their apartment. 

Basically Lance slipped and sprained his ankle while also grazing his knees. 

“Stop yelling at me! I didn’t know it was going to be that bad!” Lance cried, tears slipping down his cheeks. 

“Of fucking course you don’t!” Keith yelled as he unlocked their apartment and walking in, slamming the door closed with his foot. 

“Because you never think Lance! And now looked what happened, you’re injured!” 

He carried him to the bathroom and sat him on the counter. 

“Well you could’ve stopped me! You were the one who agreed to race me!” Lance sobbed into his hands. 

Keith swallowed and leaned against the sink, Lance was crying next to him and he now felt really guilty for yelling at him. 

A part of it was his fault for going along with Lance’s challenge when he knew the conditions of the mountain they were climbing. 

Keith stood in front of Lance and grabbed his wrist, pulling the injured boy to his chest. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Keith apologized as he rubbed the crying boy’s back. 

Lance clutched his front of Keith’s jacket with his scrapped hands and sobbed into his chest. 

Keith placed his hands on Lance’s cheek and lifted his head up to get a look at his crying face. Eyes watery and red, cheeks blotchy and a runny nose. 

“I’m sorry Lance, I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” Keith said softly as he wiped away Lance’s tears. 

Lance sniffled as he nodded and watched Keith grabbed out their first aid box. He grabbed out a wipe and some disinfectant cream. 

He held up both Lance’s scrapped and dirty hands. He grabbed out one of the wipes and began gently cleaning up the cuts. 

The room was deadly quiet apart from Lance’s hisses which Keith apologized every time he let one out. He cringed at the way Lance flinched as he rubbed in the cream onto his injured hands. 

He threw out the dirty wipe before grabbing a new one to clean up Lance’s knees. Keith lifted up the Cuban boy’s left leg by the back of his thigh and neared his finger with the cream on it close to the scrap. 

“This is going to hurt okay?” Keith looked up at Lance who bit his lip and nodded while grabbing a hold of Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith carefully placed the cream on his left knew and cringed at Lance’s broken whine. 

“No, No, No, please stop, it hurts!” Lance sobbed as he tried to push away Keith. 

Keith placed Lance’s leg down and cupped his cheek. “Hey, Lance! It’s okay, It’s okay.”

Lance shook his head frantically as tears poured down his cheeks. “It hurts, please Keith – “ 

“Lance it’s going to be okay, just one more knee and I’ll be done, okay?” 

Lance whimpered as he bought Keith closer and hugged him tightly. Keith sighed and hugged the injured boy back and rubbed his back in a comforting way. 

“O-Okay, y-you can go now,” Lance whispered. 

Keith nodded as he slowly pulled back and grabbed the cream and placed a bit on the tip of his finger. He lifted up Lance’s right leg and carefully smeared the cream over his scrap. 

Lance whimpered and jerked slightly as Keith rubbed the cream into his cut. He sighed in relief when Keith finished and washed his hands. 

Keith inspected Lance’s sprained ankle. “Are you sure you don’t want to get this checked out?” 

Lance shook his head, “No it’s fine, just wrap it up and give me an ice pack.” 

Keith nodded and begun wrapping up his injured ankle.


	2. Sky Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey clean freak,” Lance teased as he walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to Keith. 
> 
> Keith rolled his eyes and flicked water at him, laughing at Lance’s squawk. 
> 
> “How’d it go?” Keith hesitantly asked as he kept his eyes trained on the cup he was currently washing. 
> 
> “It went great! But...” 
> 
> Keith looked up at Lance when he didn’t continue and nearly yelped when he saw a pair of dark blue eyes staring intently at him, like he was trying to figure something out. 
> 
> “But…?”

“What if she doesn’t like me? Or I make a fool of myself?” 

Keith sighed from his spot on Lance’s bed and he looked up from his book and towards the bathroom where Lance is currently getting ready for his date with Allura.

(“Keith! I got a date with Allura, like an actual date!” Lance had screamed as he jumped onto Keith’s bed disturbing the black haired boy from his Anime. 

Keith paused it and looked up at Lance in shock, a painful pang in his chest and gulped back the tears and smiled at his best friend. 

“That’s great Lance.”) 

Keith had gone to Shiro’s and Adam’s apartment that night and cried his eyes ot to them. 

(“I just love him so much!” Keith had sobbed as the two rubbed his back. 

“It hurts so much!”) 

Keith got up from Lance’s comfortable bed and wondered over to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame, watching Lance run his hands through his hair. 

“Firstly, you’re always make a fool of yourself,” Lance shot him a glare. “Secondly, if Allura didn’t like then she wouldn’t have agreed to go on a date with you right?”

Lance sighed and nodded his head. “I guess you’re right. It’s just, I like her so much and I’ve finally gotten a date with her,” he looked down. “I don’t want to screw it up.” 

“Lance, you aren't going to screw up okay? You two have been friends for a long time, just be yourself.” 

Lance looked over at him. “I guess you’re right.” 

The Cuban boy looked at his phone before he swore under his breath and ran out of the bathroom. Keith watched with amusement as he stumbled around trying to put his shoe on. 

“Okay, I’m going now! Wish me luck!” Lance called out as he ran out of the front door. 

Keith sighed and collapsed on Lance’s bed, taking in the scent of his roommate. 

“Good luck,” Keith muttered. 

\- - - - - - 

It was around ten o’clock at night when Lance got home Keith was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes because the clean freak side of him couldn't get to sleep without doing them.   
“Hey clean freak,” Lance teased as he walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to Keith. 

Keith rolled his eyes and flicked water at him, laughing at Lance’s squawk. 

“How’d it go?” Keith hesitantly asked as he kept his eyes trained on the cup he was currently washing. 

“It went great! But...” 

Keith looked up at Lance when he didn’t continue and nearly yelped when he saw a pair of dark blue eyes staring intently at him, like he was trying to figure something out. 

“But…?” 

Lance blinked and smiled at Keith, grabbing the tea-towel and began drying the washed dishes. “I think it’s best if we stayed friends.” 

Keith selfishly celebrated in his head at the news as he looked back at the dishes he was cleaning. “I see.” 

The two didn’t say anything to each other, they just washed and dried the dishes in silent and quietly put the dishes away. 

Keith heart nearly jumped out of his chest and Lance leaned against him from behind. His cheeks warmed as Lance’s arms snaked around his waist. 

“I’m tired, Keith carry me to bed.” Lance whined. 

Keith snorted and pushed the whiny boy off of him. “Go to bed yourself, I’m watching the next episode of X files.” 

That was a lie, he knew him and Lance promised each other to always watch it together and not be an episode head of each other; but he wanted to tease Lance. 

Lance looked at him with wide eyes and ripped onto his arm as Keith tried to make his way towards the couch. 

“No, Keith! Don’t you dare!” 

Keith laughed and tried to break free from Lance’s hold but the skinny Cuban boy wouldn’t let go. 

“No! You are going to bed!” Lance said. 

Keith let out a surprised squeak as Lance lifted him up bridal style and carried him to their room. 

Keith clung to him. “Lance! What are you doing?! Put me down!”   
Lance laughed as he threw Keith down onto his bed. Keith yelped and bounced slightly before glaring up at his grinning roommate. 

The Cuban boy shrugged and stripped off his t-shirt and joined a blushing Keith in bed. 

Lance tugged Keith down and snuggled into him and Keith was a blushing mess. 

“Go to sleep,” Lance mumbled tiredly as he closed his eyes. 

Keith looked down at the sleeping boy before huffing and smiling softly. 

‘Dork.’

\- - - - - - 

Lance watched as his roommate tidied up their living room, despite it already being clean (thanks to a certain mullet wearing clean freak) Keith rushed around the room, moving things to one place but ends up back in it’s original place. 

“Keith, calm down,” Lance said from his spot on the couch. 

In one of Keith’s classes, he had been given an assignment to do but they had to do it in a group and today Keith’s group was coming around to work on it.

And Keith was stress cleaning. 

Lance watched him tug at his hair and bite at his nails. He noticed Keith’s eyes dart to the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table. Lance leaped towards them and grabbed them before Keith could get to them.

“Lance, give them back,” Keith growled as he stared at his roommate. 

“No Keith, you’re doing well.” Lance looked at him with hard eyes.

It was true, Keith would’ve smoked about six cigarettes a day has now resorted to just one a day. But right now Lance knows Keith would smoke more than one to calm his nerves. 

“Please Lance,” Kieth pleaded as he breathed heavily, tears filling his eyes. 

Lance’s eyes softened and he walked over to his anxious friend. 

“I know you’re scared, but it’s going to be okay, I’ll be there with you okay?” 

Keith looked down at his roommate and stopped nibbling at his hangnail. He nodded his head and took a deep breath. 

“Just promise me you won’t leave?” Keith asked quietly. 

Lance smiled softly, “I promise.”   
There was a knock at the door. 

\- - - - - - 

“Bye Keith, Bye Lance.” Keith’s last group member said as he walked down the hallway with the others. 

Lance closed the door and watched Keith collapse on the couch. Lance smiled and pulled out the packet of cigarettes from his pocket and waved it in front of his roommate face. 

“You can have one, as a reward.” Lance said, leaning against the back of the couch. 

Keith snorted. “Some reward and I think I’m good.” 

Lance blinked down at his roommate in surprise. “You aren’t going to have one?” 

Keith nodded and yelped as Lance ran around the couch and tackled him into a hug. 

“You’re getting better, normally you’d jump at the opportunity to smoke a cigarette!” Lance said proudly and Keith’s heart melted as he laughed. 

“Thanks to you.” 

\- - - - - - 

“Lance hurry up or I’ll start the movie!” Keith yelled from is spot of the couch. 

“Don’t you dare!” Lance’s muffled responded sounded from the closed door of their bedroom before the Cuban boy waltzed out. 

“Geez, what took you so long?” Keith asked and Lance walked up to him. 

“Gotta look beautiful for you Keithy,” Lance purred and plopped down next to him. 

Keith bit his tongue to avoid saying something embarrassing and settled with a role of the eyes. 

“Can I start the movie now?” 

“No wait!” Lance said and Keith’s hand paused midway in grabbing the remote. 

Keith turned towards his roommate and rose an eyebrow in question. 

“I have something for you,” Lance said shyly as a dark blush covered his cheeks shocking Keith. 

“Okay?” 

Lance took a deep breath before he pulled out two red and blue homemade bracelets. Keith stared at the hand outstretched towards him as Lance stuttered. 

“I – um, wanted to get us f-friendship bracelets, b-but I didn’t want to b-buy them,” he blushed more under Keith’s gaze. “S-so, I made them. Yours is the red one, I-I mean that is if you want to wear them.” 

Keith’s heart pounded in his chest as he picked up the red bracelet and observed it. 

It was made with three different red coloured strings and had been braided together. At the end it had two blue coloured beads and Keith melted. 

He smiled at Lance and slipped the bracelet onto his left wrist. 

“Thank you Lance.” 

Lance blushed more as he smiled shyly back and slipped his own bracelet onto his right wrist. 

“It’s okay Keith.”


	3. Red Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith scrunched his nose up at the words that just left his roommates mouth. 
> 
> “You like pineapple on pizza?” 
> 
> “What? And you don’t?” Lance asked as he opened the tin of pineapples. 
> 
> “Well no,” Keith grabbed out a stick of salami and began to unwrap the plastic. Lance cut the pineapple while Keith sliced thin slices of salami.

Keith scrunched his nose up at the words that just left his roommates mouth. 

“You like pineapple on pizza?” 

“What? And you don’t?” Lance asked as he opened the tin of pineapples. 

“Well no,” Keith grabbed out a stick of salami and began to unwrap the plastic. Lance cut the pineapple while Keith sliced thin slices of salami.

They were making homemade pizza instead of ordering out. Keith thought it was a cute idea before he scolded himself for being ridiculous.

“How can you not like pineapple pizza?” Lance asked as he placed the pineapple on half of the pizza base. 

“How can you?!” Keith retorted, putting his salami on the other half. 

“Because its good! A mixture of savory and sweet.” 

Keith scrunched his nose as he got ready to argue. Lance watched in amusement as Keith pushed the sleeves of his jumper up his elbows. 

“Listen here you little shit,” Keith began and Lance let out a surprise laugh. “Pineapple on pizza is the worst topping I can ever think of, I cannot believe my own roommate likes pineapple on pizz –“ 

“You’re cute when your mad, you know that?” Lance interrupted Keith with a soft smile on his face. 

Keith stared at Lance in shock, his face heating up. “Wh-What?” 

The Cuban boy grinned and placed the pizza into the oven and closed the door. He turned to the blushing boy. 

“I just think its cute how you get all riled up and say anything to rove your point. it’s cute.”

“I’m not cute!” Keith defended, his cheeks red and warm. 

Lance chuckled and poked Keith’s blushing cheek. “Yeah you are.” 

The blushing boy watched as Lance winked and walked into their living room. 

\- - - - - -

(“Come on, just try a bit,” Lance had said as he held up a piece of pineapple covered pizza. 

“Bleh, no way!” Keith had stuck his tongue out in disgust and turned his head away. 

Lance laughed and took a bite of his pizza, moaning obnoxiously and Keith laughed and shoved his shoulder.) 

\- - - - - - 

It was a cold day and Keith was freezing. He snuggled into his blanket as he read his book in his bed. Lance had gone out with Pidge and Hunk this morning to a café but didn’t want to be frozen to deaf; so he stayed home, drinking his third cup of coffee and settling down with a good book. 

But despite drinking a warm coffee, wearing warm sweatpants and a jumper and wrapped up his a heavy blanket he was still cold. 

Keith looked over to Lance’s side of the room and spotted a large blue jumper. He looked towards the closed door and waited for the Cuban boy to emerge from it. 

But there was no sign of a loud dark skinned boy and Keith’s eyes went back to the warm looking jumper. 

Keith placed the bookmark in his book and removed himself from his blanket. He sock covered feet hit the floorboards as he wondered over to Lance’s bed. 

He picked up the blue jumper and felt the inside, feeling the soft fluffiness. He clenched the material between his hands and he placed it back down before proceeding to unzip out of his own jumper, shivering at the cold air that bit at his skin.   
He picked up the jumper again and slipped it over his body, sighing at the warmness the clothing held. 

Keith looked around the room before picking up the collar and bought it up to his nose and took a deep breath. 

He relaxed at the familiar aftershave smell and Keith smiled into the fabric. He let the material drop from his fingers as he grabbed his empty cup and walked out of the bedroom. 

He would only wear this until Lance comes home. He let himself relax and told himself that Lance will be a while before he returns, if he’s hanging out with Pidge and Hunk then he’ll defiantly take a while to get home. 

Keith hummed to a song as he switched on the kettle, letting it boil. He grabbed the tin of coffee and was about to open it when he heard the sounds he was dreading to hear. 

The jingle of keys and a door opening. 

Lance was home and Keith was in the kitchen wearing his jumper. 

Keith spun around ready to make a run towards the jumper and hope that Lance wouldn’t see him. But his stop in his tracks when he saw Lance enter the kitchen. 

The Cuban boy looked at Keith with wide shocked filled eyes and his keys slipped from his fingers. 

Keith stared back just as wide of eyes as Lance. All was heard was the bubbling noise of the kettle boiling and the switch making a loud click as it finished. 

The two didn’t look away from each other. 

Lance stared in shock and Keith stared in embarrassment, his cheeks red. 

“Lance, I –“ 

“You look good in my clothes,” Lance interrupted, shocking Keith further. 

His cheeks warmed more as Lance winked at him and picked up his fallen keys. 

“You should wear my clothes more often,” Lance purred as he made his way to their room. 

Keith’s knees buckled and his fell back against the counter behind him. He breathed deeply and placed a palm on his racing heart.   
\- - - - - - 

“Lance! You have to watch this anime called SpiritPact with me!” Keith said as he jumped on the couch next to his roommate. 

“Isn’t that a boy love anime?” Lance asked as he looked away from his computer. 

“Well yeah, but its not like the other ones we’ve watched.” 

Lance rose an eyebrow as he placed his computer down and turned to his roommate. “Enlighten me then”

Keith’s eyes lit up as he started to explain the anime in detail about what’s its about and what’s in it. 

“And there’s this one guy called Tanmoku Ki and he’s got white hair and he’s so fucking hot especially when you see clips of him with long hair. And his soul image is named You Keika and hes got, like long back hair and is the cutest boy ever!” Keith gushes about the character with a bright smile, his hands moving as he spoke.

“And –“ Keith stops as he notices the fond smile his roommate is giving him and his cheeks warm. 

“What?” Keith asked shyly. 

“Nothing, you’re just so cute,” Lance replied, smiling more at the blush on Keith’s cheeks. 

Keith smiled shyly as he adverted his eyes away from Lance’s dark blue ones. 

“Shall we watch this anime then?” Lance asked. 

Keith smiled brightly and nodded frantically.


	4. Navy Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith looks down at his coffee and wonders what kind of drug might’ve drop in there that’s making him hear such things. 
> 
> “Lance, no offense, but you don’t have the biggest pain tolerance and tattoos hurt.” 
> 
> Lance pouted and took Keith’s left wrist into his hand and looked at the small Saturn tattoo. 
> 
> “But you have tattoos,” Lance mumbled childishly.

“I want to go get a tattoo,” Lance said suddenly as Keith is midway from taking a sip of his coffee. 

He stares at his roommate with furrowed brows and a confused expression. 

“What?” 

Lance jumps down from the kitchen counter and slides up next to where Keith is standing. 

“I want to get a tattoo,” Lance repeats. 

Keith blinked. Took a sip. 

“Hilarious.”

“Keith,” Lance whines. “I’m serious!” 

Keith looks down at his coffee and wonders what kind of drug might’ve drop in there that’s making him hear such things. 

“Lance, no offense, but you don’t have the biggest pain tolerance and tattoos hurt.” 

Lance pouted and took Keith’s left wrist into his hand and looked at the small Saturn tattoo. 

“But you have tattoos,” Lance mumbled childishly.

“Yeah because my pain tolerance isn’t as bad as yours,” Keith pointed out, drinking his coffee. “What do you even want to get anyway?” 

Lance showed his right arm to Keith and pointed to it. “I want all nine planets of the solar system and I don’t what anyone thinks, but Pluto is part of the solar system.” 

Keith hummed in agreement as he looked at Lance’s arm and imagined a line of planets on his arm. 

“It’s going to hurt and will take a while to do,” Keith said, washing his finished cup. 

“I know that,” Lance replied, watching Keith wash his cup. 

“Do you even have a picture of what you want it to look like?” 

Lance scratched the back of his neck and smiled nervously. “Well, I was hoping maybe you could draw it for me.” 

The cup in Keith’s hand that he was drying nearly slipped from his fingers as he stared at a bashful Lance. 

“You… want me to design your first tattoo?” 

Lance nodded and grinned at his best friend. “Of course!”   
Keith placed the cup back in the cupboard and looked at Lance. “But why me? I’m not even good at drawing.” 

Lance rolled his eyes and let out a ‘pffft.’ “Please Keith, you’re literally studying art in university and I’ve seen your drawings, you’re amazing at it.” 

Keith face warmed and his heart melted at Lance’s compliment. He never really cared that much or even believed anyone who complimented his drawings but coming from Lance, they mean so much to him. 

“Alright, I guess I can sketch something out,” Keith sighed. 

Lance cheered and pulled Keith into a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

“Yeah, Yeah,” Keith chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Now get off of me so I draw this tattoo of yours.” 

Lance let and smiled brightly at Keith as the black haired boy grabbed his sketch book and a pencil. 

“Do you want to have the sun as well?” Keith asked as he opened his book up to a new page. 

“Hmm, no. I only want the planets and in the right order.” 

Keith nodded and begun writing all the planets of the solar system in the order, including Pluto. 

Keith spent the next two days looking at pictures of the planets and sketching them down on his book, asking Lance how I was and if there’s anything he’d like to add. 

When he finished, he grabbed a blank piece of paper and drew the final drawing of the tattoo. 

The drawing consisted of all the planets in a line with black shading and black stars around the outside of. When Lance first saw the finish project he practically lit up and drowned Keith in compliments. 

And now, they were at the tattoo parlor and Lance was a nervous wreck. He scratched the back of his hand nervously as they sat on the chairs and waited to be served. 

“Lance, calm down, you’re going to be fine,” Keith reassured as he rubbed his roommates back. 

The Cuban boy looked over at him and smiled nervously at him. He leaped up as he saw someone approach the front desk. He smiled at the lady. 

“Hi, what can I do for you?” The Lady had log black hair tied up in a pony tail. She had tattooed arms and a few on her neck as well, even on her hands. 

“Hi, I’d liked to get this tattoo,” Lance handed her Keith’s drawing and the lady looked over it. 

“Wow, this is amazing! Did you get this from the internet or did you draw it yourself?” The lady asked, looking at the drawing in amazement.

“Actually Keith here drew it,” Lance responded, pointing to the black haired boy standing next to him. 

Keith blushed. 

The woman looked at him and smiled. “You’re a terrific artist, are you studying it at University?” 

Keith nodded his head and smiled back. “I am, I’m actually studying it to become a tattoo artist myself.” 

“Oh really? Well I can tell you now that you’ll be able to get in easily if this is how good you are.” 

Keith blushed and smiled shyly at her. Lance grinned and wrapped an arm around the shy boy causing Keith to blush more. 

“Alright, well you come in through and we’ll get started,” The woman siad and walked into the other room. 

Lance was nervous again as he and Keith followed the woman to a black chair next to a tattoo machine. 

Keith sat next to Lance as the Cuban boy got comfortable and talked to the girl with how he wanted it and on which part of the body. 

Once the lady got the stencil ready she placed it on Lance’s right arm and rubbed over the paper. She carefully pulled it off leaving a purple drawing of the planets. 

“Is this your first time getting a tattoo?” She asked him, noticing him fidgeting a lot. 

Lance swallowed and nodded his head. 

The lady smiled reassuringly at him. “You’ll be fine.” 

She picked up the tattoo gun and asked him if he was ready. As much as Lance wanted to say no he nodded. 

As soon as the needle was placed of his skin Lance had to bite his lip from screaming out in pain. 

Keith watched in concern as Lance’s face twisted in pain and tears filled his eyes. He reached over and took a hold of his hand. 

Lance looked over at Keith and smiled before he let out a painful gasp. 

“Hey, do you remember that one time you lost a bet and had to dress up a Japanese school girl’s outfit?” 

Lance chuckled at the memory and nodded. “Yeah and you lot wouldn’t let it go for months.”

“It was hilarious though,” Keith chuckled. 

Even though it was funny, Keith remember nearly having a heart attack when he saw Lance in a navy blue skit and white t-shirt with a red ribbon tied and tucked under the collar, with white knee high socks. 

He looked fucking incredible and Keith went into a gay panic from the sight of him. 

Keith watched Lance whimper in pain and he bit his lip. “Do you remember that other time when Pidge thought I was a vampire and splashed holy water onto me.”

Lance chuckled “Oh yeah, she thought you were one because you’re so pale and hate the sun.” 

“I don’t tan! And the sun is Satan’s creation!” Keith pouted. 

Lance chuckled and smiled fondly at Keith. 

“Thank you Keith.” 

Keith melted. 

After Lance had gotten is tattoo, he would not stop flaunting it in front of Keith’s face. As if Keith wasn’t the one who designed it and went with him to get it done.   
Every chance the Cuban boy got he’d show off his tattoo to everyone and stated proudly that it was Keith who designed it. 

Keith ended up smacking him in the back of the head when he had enough of Lance showing off. 

Lance pouted for three days after that until Keith apologised. 

\- - - - - 

“Keith, I don’t want to freak you out, but...” Lance said as he stared at Keith and the coffee table. 

Keith frowned in confusion before his eyes landed on a small black spider sitting on the coffee table staring at him with all of it’s six eyes. 

And Keith let out the girliest screech ever to come from a twenty year old man. He threw his book at the spider completely missing it and jumped off the couch and ran behind Lance. 

“Kill it!” Keith screeched in a high pitched voice and Lance cackled. 

Keith shook Lance. “Stop laughing! And kill it!” 

Lance was gasping for air as he carried on laughing, tears in his eyes and his face red. He calmed down and took a few deep breaths before grabbing a tissue and killing the spider. 

He picked it up with the tissue and Keith moved far away from him as he flushed it down the toilet. 

“It’s gone now.” 

Keith was shaking as he looked around the living room in case another one was crawling around. He grabbed his book with a shaky hand and sat down on the couch. 

He felt itchy. 

Lance chuckled as he took a seat next to Keith and smirked at the scared boy. 

“Who knew the bad boy was afraid of spiders,” Lance teased. 

“Fuck off,” Keith grumbled. 

Lance cackled. 

Keith smacked the laughing boy with his book. “Shut up!” 

Lance laughed harder as he blocked Keith’s attacks with his book. Keith blushed and pouted as he hid his face in embarrassment. 

Lance calmed down and pulled Keith’s hands away from his face. Keith looked at Lance with a red face and the Cuban boy smiled. 

And then his leaned in and kissed him. 

Keith blinked as he stared at Lance’s closed eyes. Lance placed his hand on Keith’s cheek and moved his lips against Keith’s. 

Keith’s eyes slipped closed as he returned the kiss, his face heating up as his roommate smiled into the kiss. 

The two pulled apart and stared at each other before Lance’s eyes widened and he scrambled up from his seat. 

“I-I –“ Lance stuttered before running to their room. 

Keith stared at the ground with his fingers on his lips. 

\- - - - - - 

“Ah – Lance!”

Keith doesn’t remember how this happened or why this even started. It’s already been two weeks since the kiss and they’ve already had sex. 

Lance swirled his tongue around the head of his dick and brushed it against his piercing causing Keith to gasp and buck into his mouth. 

Lance was shocked when he found out that Keith had a piercing on his dick, he only thought the black haired boy had his eyebrow pierced and a septum piercing. 

And Keith as shocked to find out Lance had a tongue piercing that felt great when the ball rubbed against his dick. 

Lance popped off of Keith’s erect member and kissed up his pale body, licking his large tattoo of three playing cards (joker, fiver of hearts and ace of spades) on the side of his body. 

Keith panted as Lance placed his lips on his. He flipped them over so he was on top and dug blindly through Lance’s bedside draw, grabbing out the bottle of lube. 

He sat up and stared down at the panting mess underneath him. 

This was a dream come true for Keith but not exactly how he wanted it to go. This was strictly just friends with benefits. 

Just friends. 

Keith covered his covered his member with lube and positioned himself at Lance’s entrance as the boy beneath him held onto him. 

Lance moaned softly as Keith pushed in. Sweat rolled down his forehead as his eyes slipped shut. Keith bit back a groan as he pulled out and then thrusted back in.

“Ah – oh yeah, Keith!” Lance moaned out and Keith worried that the neighbours heard it. 

Keith groaned above Lance has he continued his thrust, in and out. 

Keith watched Lance’s eyes open and met Keith’s lust filled graze. The Cuban boy smiled as he grabbed a hold of the back of Keith’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. 

Lance suddenly gasped and his back arched as Keith his is prostate. He moaned loudly as Keith grabbed his hips and pounded against his spot. 

“K-Keith –“ 

Lance gasped and moaned as he clung to Keith. The black haired boy moaned and stared down at Lance, beautiful Lance. 

“Lance, Lance,” Keith gasped out and Lance moaned. “You gonna cum Lance?” 

“Yeah,” Lance whimpered as he bucked his hips up.

“Yeah? You gonna cum for me?” Keith tightened his grip on Lance’s hips. “Be a good boy and cum for me Lance.” 

“A-Ah! Keith!” Lance moaned out as his body shook from his orgasm.   
Keith groaned and released into Lance, panting and shaking as he pulled out. 

Just friends.


	5. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the start of his and Lance’s friendship, Keith always thought that Lance was going to leave. His mum left him, everyone he’s ever met or became friends with left him; so why shouldn’t Lance. 
> 
> But the Cuban boy never left and since year 5 he’s been attached to him by the hip, never leaving him.

Keith sat looking out his bedroom window as he took a drag from his cigarette, letting the tobacco fill his lungs before blowing the smoke out the window. The cool breeze hit his face making his nose red and his face feel stiff and cold. 

Keith leaned against the wall and stared out at the clouds, watching them move in the dull looking sky. He sighed and placed the cigarette between his lips. 

He knows that whatever is going on between him and Lance should stop. But a selfish part of him doesn’t want to stop, he’s afraid if he ends this then Lance will leave him forever and Keith doesn’t want that to happen. 

But what if Lance realises what they’ve been doing and decides to end it and leave Keith? 

At the start of his and Lance’s friendship, Keith always thought that Lance was going to leave. His mum left him, everyone he’s ever met or became friends with left him; so why shouldn’t Lance. 

But the Cuban boy never left and since year 5 he’s been attached to him by the hip, never leaving him. 

He had introduce him to Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Romelle and even Keith thought they were going to leave him. But they didn’t. 

But Keith still thinks, an insecure part of him still thinks they’ll leave, they’ll all leave him alone. 

He’s known Shiro and Adam since he was young and he loves and appreciates them both. 

But will they end up leaving too? 

Keith looked towards Lance’s empty bed as he puts out his finished cigarette, before grabbing a new one and lighting it up. 

Another part of Keith is afraid Lance is going to figure out this crush he has on him and leave him. 

He’s so incredibly in love with the dorky Cuban boy that the thought of losing him is painful to think about, he can’t even stand the thought. 

And so he sits at the window, looking out at the streets and smokes his worries away. 

\- - - - - - 

Lance’s lips tasted like his strawberry chapstick that Keith had teased him about it in the past but now loving the flavor of it on his lips. 

Lance’s fingers tangled themselves in Keith’s thick locks as Keith moved them backwards towards his bed. 

The Cuban boy giggled as the two stumbled down in a heated mess and Keith smiled against his lips. He trailed his kisses down the column of his neck as he snaked a hand under Lance’s white t-shirt. 

“Keith...” Lance sighed as Keith licked and sucked at his neck. 

He wanted to mark him and that’s exactly what he’s going to do and he won’t care if Lance get angry at him before it. 

At this moment Lance was his and his along. 

Lance gasped and moaned as Keith brushed a thumb over his erect nipple, rubbing around it before twisting it between his thumb and middle finger. 

He pulled back and got rid of his and Lance’s shirt. He shivered as Lance’s warm hands trailed down his chest all the way down to the hem of his jeans where he tugged at it. 

Keith fumbled with his belt as Lance got rid of his jeans. Once Keith’s were off they were completely naked and kissing again, all tongue and teeth. 

Keith heart stung at every moan and gasp of his name coming from Lance’s lips. Knowing full well that the feelings weren’t mutual that the shaking boy beneath him only saw him as a friend and play toy. 

It hurt. 

All he wanted was the pain to go away and for Lance to be his for real. 

But life can be cruel and dreams never come true. 

\- - - - -   
Keith doesn’t even know why he even agreed to go to this party in the first place. 

A chance to socialize and get over his fear of interaction with fellow human beings?

To drown his sorrows in booze that he doesn’t even drink nor like the taste of?

Or is it because he’s so smitten and weak for Lance that as soon as the Cuban boy asked him he immediately agreed without a second though?

Let’s just say it’s neither the first or the second one. 

Keith stood next to Pidge in the corner as the two watched the drunken animals around them make regrettable decisions while the two shook their heads. 

Keith watched one girl snog one guy and then snog another one as Pidge talked to him about different conspiracies he had found on the internet. 

He had come here with Lance and the two found Pidge and his brother Matt arguing about some ridiculous thing before Matt whisked Lance away leaving the two unsociable nerds alone in the corner. 

He had spotted Matt not that long ago chatting up a brown haired girl and Keith’s stomach with dread at the thought of Lance doing the same with a different girl somewhere. 

“You like him don’t you?” Pidge asked once he realised that his friend was scanning the room looking for someone instead of listening to him talk about alien conspiracies. 

“Like who?” Keith asked as he continued to search the room for a familiar tanned skin tall boy. 

Pidge rolled his eyes and he gave Keith a deadpanned look. “Who do you think I’m talking about? Lance obviously.” 

Keith tensed as he avoided Pidge’s eyes. “Your voice is getting deeper.” 

“Thanks, I got new testosterone tablets, now stop avoiding the topic.” 

Keith sighed and turned to his friend. “I think I’m in love, no I know I’m in love.”

Keith collapsed back against the wall and ran a hand down his face. 

“What if I told you that he likes you too?” 

Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, in my dreams.”  
“Keith, I’m being serious,” Pidge crossed his arms and Keith looked at him. 

He sighed and opened his mouth to respond when something caught his eye. He turned back towards the open space and his heart twisted painfully and his stomach dropped at the sight he saw. 

Lance was making out with a girl against the wall. 

Tears filled his eyes as Pidge followed his graze and gasped. 

“Keith, I –“ 

“Likes me too huh?” Keith muttered to his friend. 

“Keith, I’m sorry –“ 

Keith ignored him and walked out of the hose, ignoring Pidge’s shouts. His heart hurt and tears rolled down his cheeks as he walked into the darkness. 

He wanted it to stop, he wanted the pain to stop. 

He wanted all of it to stop.


	6. You Can't Make Purple Without Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance shook him and cried. “No! Just please tell me what’s wrong!” 
> 
> “I’m in love with you idiot!” Keith sobbed as Lance froze.

Keith hasn’t spoken to Lance in two weeks and always pretended to busy when Lance was home so he didn’t have to face him. 

He was pushing his best friend away for the sake of his feelings. He had enough, He had enough of getting his heart broken constantly and he couldn’t deal with this unrequited love for any much longer. 

So he did what he does best. 

He ran away from his problems. 

He knows he’s hurting Lance by doing this and he knows the Cuban boy is confused by his actions, but he couldn’t take it any longer. 

Today Lance had gone out somewhere and so Keith had the entire apartment to himself. He sat on the couch with a cup of coffee and a computer in his lap, catching up new episodes of part two of season three of Attack On Titan. 

He relaxed against the soft cushions and watched his anime, drinking his hot cup coffee.   
He’s been out of the apartment so much lately in order to avoid Lance that he hasn’t had anytime to relax, so he was relieved when he heard the front door close shut this morning. 

Although his relaxation and peaceful morning was ended when he heard the jingle of the keys and the sound of the door unlocking and opening. 

Keith paused his anime and looked the front door where Lance was entering. 

Lance froze in his spot as he stared at Keith in shock. Keith gulped and slowly placed his cup down and got up from his spot of the couch with the computer in his hands, ready to make a run of it to his bedroom. 

And he did. He bolted straight to his and Lance’s room and slammed the door shut, ignoring Lance shouting his name. 

Being the idiot is he forgot to lock the door as he placed his compute down and Lance bursted through the door. 

Keith looked towards his next escape which was the bathroom but Lance grabbed him before he could run away 

“Keith, stop! Please!” Lance pleaded and Keith squeezed his eyes closed. 

“Let me go, Lance,” Keith whimpered, his voice shaky. 

“No, not until you tell what the hell is going on and why you’re avoiding me!” 

Keith said nothing and just stared at the ground. Lance’s grip on his arms were tight as he stared at the taller boy. 

“Keith… please, where’s my best friend gone,” Lance whispered, his tone thick with hurt and Keith’s heart twisted painfully. 

Keith shook his head frantically as he struggled against Lance’s grip. 

“Keith, stop!” 

“Let me go Lance!” Keith shouted as he continued to struggle. 

His heartbeat pounded in his ears and he breathed heavily. He needed to leave, needed to get away from Lance. 

Lance shook him and cried. “No! Just please tell me what’s wrong!” 

“I’m in love with you idiot!” Keith sobbed as Lance froze. 

“I’m in love with you! But I knew the feelings weren’t requited so I distanced myself, because I – I can’t, Lance,” Keith sobbed. 

Lance said nothing as Keith stood there in his grip and cried his eyes out. A weight has been lifted from his shoulders as he finally let out his deepest secret. 

But his heart still twisted painfully. 

“I love you too,” Lance whispered and Keith shook his head and cried more. 

“No you don’t! Stop lying!” 

Lance pulled his head up and looked into his tear filled eyes. “I’m not lying! Keith, I love you! I love you so much!” 

Keith sobbed as Lance pulled him into a hug. 

\- - - - - -

“Keith, I never meant to hurt you, you know that,” Lance said as he ran a hand through Keith’s hair. 

“I love you so much, you mean so much to me. But I thought you didn’t love me back and that’s why I slept around a lot.” 

Keith looked up from where he was nuzzled in Lance’s chest and stared at his roommate. 

Keith bit his lip and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and showed it to Lance before tossing it in the trash. 

“I love you so much Lance,” Keith whispered as he planted his lips against Lance’s 

Blue and Red, together makes purple.


End file.
